Hiei gets a cold
by Solaris Moon
Summary: I know I said it was a oneshot, but I had this idea, and it didn't fit in with "Fox Thief". Just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hiei's cold

Solaris: I finally got around to writing the one-shot fic I've had in my mind for a while. When Hiei gets a cold, what happens? 

Foxglove: Hiei-sama got a cold? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Solaris: Sheesh, Foxglove, it's just a story. Chill.

Foxglove: Oh.

*******************************************

Kurama sensed something wrong the second he woke up. It was about a week after school had begun. Kurama didn't even have to sit up to know what was wrong. He could hear coughing from his bedside. He looked over to see Hiei asleep in a chair near his bed. He heard the wind whistle and knew that the window was open. He finally pulled himself out of bed and looked out the window. It looked like it had rained and rained hard during the night. As he looked over at Hiei, he noticed the fire demon's thick black hair was really damp. Kurama sighed as he shut the window as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it shut a little harder than he intended for it to, which somehow started a coughing fit from Hiei, waking the poor fire demon.

"What's the idea, Kurama?" he rasped, the obvious cold he had giving him a slight case of laryngitis as well.

"Well, if I wasn't sure before…" Kurama sighed. He stood at the foot of his bed and pointed to it. "In bed with you now. You have a cold, and I do not want to see it get worse. Who knows, you might start sneezing fire or something." 

"Hn. I never get colds. _Never_. And I wouldn't start sneezing fire, where'd you get that ridiculous idea?" Hiei said. 

"Well, I wouldn't know that since you've never had a cold." Kurama sighed. "Just get in bed, so you won't freeze. Colds may not be fun, but yours is so minor that it can probably be cured in a day. So just do as I say." (A/n: THIS IS NOT YAOI! I don't like yaoi at all. The last time I read a yaoi fic, I got physically ill.) Hiei sighed to himself and did as Kurama said as the fox spirit walked out of the room, carrying his white uniform. Hiei knew that when Kurama told him to do as he said there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

Kurama sighed mentally as he walked back to his room to see if Hiei had done as he had said. He knew that Hiei was prone to ignoring people if he didn't want to do as they said. So when he looked into his room to see Hiei lying down like he had told him to, it was a pleasant surprise. Since it was Sunday, he could stay home to watch over his friend. Hiei noticed him in the doorway.

"Don't start gloating yet. You won the battle, but not the war." Hiei scowled. 

"Oh, come now. You already sound like you're getting better. And it's your fault, you stayed out in the rain." Kurama sighed. "I'll get you some breakfast," he said as he walked to the kitchen. "Hm… chicken soup is supposed to be good to cure colds. And I really would prefer not to mix a potion. The last time I made a potion, Okasan came up and knocked on the door to get me to stop burning that funny smelling incense." Looking in the cupboard, all he saw that was remotely like chicken soup was chicken ramen. So he fixed that and carried a bowl of it to his room, leaving the pot on the stove, which was set for warm.

"I'm not eating that." Hiei griped. Kurama put the warm bowl into Hiei's hands.

"Yes, you are. Chicken soup is supposed to be good for you. So just eat the ramen and shut up." Kurama said. Hiei still didn't pick up the spoon. "I'm not going to feed you.So just shut up and eat the soup." Hiei finally caved and ate. The scene was repeated at lunch. This time, Kurama lost it.

"Now look here! I am not going to baby sit you all day, and I am not going to coax you to eat all day! Now if I call Yusuke to come over here and tell him to bring Kuwabara, I'm sure they'll do it gladly! And I'm sure one or both could get you to eat quicker than I have! So unless you want to be laughed at, I suggest you eat." Kurama said angrily. Hiei backed off a bit, and ate. He did not want Yusuke and the baka to have a laugh at his expense. Kurama smiled and nodded. "That's much better."

Strangely enough, Yusuke came by around 1, and brought Kuwabara, who looked a little depressed. "Genkai told him he should go home for lunch. He was four seconds away from being there for 5 hours."

"A new record, I suppose? Well, if you had been here since 9 in the morning, I'd probably say the same thing. Sorry, but I've had problems with Hiei refusing to eat all day. He's got a cold."

"Shorty's sick? Well, this cheers me up!" Kuwabara smiled. Kurama looked at him in shock.

"How could you enjoy another's pain?" Kurama said.

"He's Kuwabara, that's why. And that's really not nice, Kuwabara, Kurama's been miserable all day." Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked ashamed. After a while, Kuwabara left, Yusuke going with him to try and keep him from getting Genkai ticked off again. Kurama went to check on Hiei, who was awake and looking ticked. Kurama had another bowl of ramen in his hands, which was probably the reason.

"I'm going to be clucking like a chicken if this keeps up," he said, the rasp gone from his voice. 

"Oh, you sound much better already. So just be quiet and eat your ramen." Kurama said as he put the ramen in Hiei's hands. Hiei scowled, but ate. Truth was, this 'ramen' stuff was pretty good. And if it got him better, he was all for it.

Around 10:30 that night, Kurama pronounced that he was better. "Nothing more I can do. Your cold is gone. But maybe you should stay here for the evening." he said.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled.

"I promised to take the new girl out for dinner. Remember, Rose? Turns into Thorne?" he laughed. Hiei smiled. He understood his friends like for this girl.


	2. Kurama's cold

Kurama gets a cold (Chapter 2)  
  
Solaris: Okay, I know I said this was a one shot fic, but I've had this idea for a while and it really didn't fit in with "Fox Thief", since Rose won't be appearing in it, so just bear with me and forget that I called it a one shot.  
  
Foxglove: I thought it was a one shot, Solaris! **-Whiny-** And why can't Hiei-Sama be in it again?  
  
Solaris: **-Bonks muse upside head with a baseball bat-** I EXPLAINED the one shot thing, Foxglove, or did you just ignore that? And Hiei has been put through enough, now it's Kurama's turn! Though I do hate to see that totally cute bishonen get sick...  
  
Kurama: ; Must I?  
  
Solaris: YES, Otherwise there'd be no fic. BTW, I no own YYH. No like? I don't care.  
  
Foxglove: Oh, you're so loving to the readers, Solaris. **-Sarcastic-**  
  
Solaris: Aren't I though? **-Equally sarcastic-** Now it's fic time!  
-------------------------------  
Kurama woke to a splitting headache. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a headache this bad, except for the time he had taken Solaris to a concert, thinking it would be some type of light J-Pop, and it had turned out to be J-Rock of the punk variety. Thinking for a second, he recalled that he hadn't taken Solaris to any concerts lately. Suddenly he coughed. "Oh, don't tell me I caught Hiei's cold..." he rasped, then blinked. A look that seemed to say 'oh why me?' came over his face as he said, "I did..." His mother would be at work, and his stepfather and stepbrother had gone off on a camping trip. Kurama, not really feeling like camping was a good excuse to leave the Reikai Tantei for a week, had declined their invitation. He looked at the clock; any second now, Solaris and Foxglove would come charging in, probably arguing about who would win a fight between samurais and knights, they were prone to arguing about silly things like that.  
  
Pretty soon, he heard the door open, but no voices. He heard one small thunk of heeled sandals hitting the small entry hall floor instead of two, and small steps padding up the stairs. A certain auburn haired somebody peered into his room.  
  
"Kurama? Are you okay?" Solaris asked.  
  
"Perfectly fine. Where's Foxglove?" he asked, not wanting to tell her how awful he felt. She came to sit by his side.  
  
"She went off chasing Hiei again, and there is no way in Ningenkai that you are perfectly fine. You sound hoarse, I've never known you to stay in bed this late, and you have a slight fever. So come on," she smiled gently, pushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes, "Tell Solaris-Chan what's wrong."  
  
"Okay, if you must know, I caught Hiei's cold. I feel worse than that time I took you to that J-Rock concert, and I overslept." he sighed. She nodded slightly, getting to her feet, denim shorts straightening.  
  
"Thought as much. Stay here, I'll make some ramen. After all, it helped Hiei, right?" she smiled as she ran downstairs quietly. Kurama smiled and laid back down, sighing a small "Arigato" as she left.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all, she was back, a large bowl of ramen in front of her light purple tank top. "Here, Kurama, I brought ramen and some cold medicine. Eat up." she said, seeming concerned. Kurama shook his head, wanting her to put down the ramen and let him sleep. And if she stays to watch over me, all the better, he thought. She really looked concerned then.  
  
"Come on, Kurama, you have to eat, it'll help you feel better. Plus you shouldn't take cold medicine on an empty stomach." Solaris pleaded. Kurama took the bowl, and started to eat. In all truth, the ramen wasn't bad. Solaris handed him a small pill, smiling slightly. "And this is for the cold. Just over-the-counter, but it'll help."  
  
"Thank you, Solaris." he smiled as best he could manage while being ill.  
  
Later that day (Around 1 or so), Solaris came in to see how he was. Kurama was asleep, his fever going down. Solaris smiled at the sight one would almost never see. He looked so peaceful and (if it was possible) cuter. She smiled as she knelt by his bedside. Resisting the urge to push a few errant strands of hair out of his face, she smiled at him and softly whispered "You sure are easy to take care of." She got to her feet, closed the curtains, and descended the stairs to go shopping. She hadn't told Kurama, but she had used the last of the ramen for his lunch. Upon her return, she saw him on the couch, almost asleep. Her breath caught in her throat, partially from being a fangirl, partially from seeing him out of his bed. I have seen the impossible. In rumpled white pajamas, he looks even more cute! She thought. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him up so he wouldn't get cold.  
  
"Thank you, Solaris," he said sleepily. She resisted the urge to kiss his forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Kurama." she said. "Just rest, and get better, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Later that afternoon, he woke feeling much better to see Solaris curled up in a chair, passed out. Smiling at her, he draped the blanket over her. She stirred slightly as he pushed a few strands behind her right ear, accidentally hitting the post for her second earring. He just let her rest. She deserved it, after all the trouble she had gone through to take care of him. What he could never know was that it hadn't been trouble to her, it had been what to many fangirls could be perceived as a miracle.  
-----------------  
Solaris: That's all I wrote, folks. Review, please! Or, in Japanese: hihyo, onegai! 


End file.
